El último baile
by KaoriD
Summary: Shizuru vuelve a cometer un sangriento crimen... pero... esta vez algo será diferente.
1. Rojo Final

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

**Advertencia:** Es un fic que recomiendo sea leído sólo por mayores de 16 años y con mente abierta a la posibilidad de que las cosas entre Natsuki y Shizuru no sean color rosa... rojo quizá :P

* * *

Capítulo 1: **Rojo final**

Es raro si lo pienso ahora, yo que siempre me preciaba de ser una persona cabal y que pocas veces en la vida algo o alguien podía hacerme perder los estribos de esta manera. A decir verdad, sólo recuerdo dos ocasiones; la primera fue aquella vez, si, un evento desafortunado y muy doloroso de recordar. Mientras toda esa desesperanza sumía mi alma en la más profunda oscuridad, mi cuerpo se volvió un instrumento del crimen. Aún despierto por las noches cubierta de sudor, embargada por el miedo y la culpa. Me pregunto si ahora será igual.

No huiré, pues todo lo que hacemos en esta vida, se paga, supongo que llegado ese momento mis faltas sean expiadas y aceptaré resignada el castigo. Pues siento que antes recibí un perdón demasiado generoso para la magnitud de mi pecado. Hoy he vuelto a teñir mis manos de rojo… cuánto tardará alguien en notar mi ausencia… y la suya.

¿Será posible que me quede aquí?, sentada en mi antiguo puesto de kaichou esperando tranquilamente hasta que alguien abra esa puerta y presencie, quizá, la escena más grotesca de todas. ¿Qué podría argumentar en mi defensa?, dudo que mi falsa sonrisa y un par de excusas sirvan para saldar este asunto. Probablemente en éste preciso instante todos estén desesperados iniciando la búsqueda, muy lógica acción, pues creo que luego de ver mi semblante descompuesto por la ira, hasta Mikoto entendería cuál era mi objetivo. _Ara_ de verdad lamento no tener una buena taza de té en este momento. La nueva kaichou, al parecer, no comparte mi pasión por esta bebida.

Qué pensará "ella" de todo esto cuando se entere. Quizá le cause un gran dolor al enterarse de todo este penoso incidente; sin embargo, estoy segura de que sólo le ahorré el trámite. Además, nunca dejaría que mi preciosa princesa de hielo se ensuciara las manos y de paso la consciencia con una basura como Yuuki Nao.

Durante un tiempo, después del carnaval de las himes, la pequeña sabandija se comportó como una más del grupo. Aparentemente olvidando su rencor y sed de venganza. ¿Cómo no lo intuí a tiempo?, ese repentino interés en acercarse a Natsuki y de ganarse su confianza. Aprovechándose de la camaradería surgida entre ellas, a pesar de que seguían chocando sus caracteres, planificó todo cuidadosamente, tomó revancha de ambas en tan sólo una noche. Al verse descubierta intentó huir, pero ha sido en vano pues aún mantengo contactos en Fuuka y pude ubicarla rápidamente. Luego, como un cazador experto en busca de su presa, la seguí y fui manipulando su huida hasta hacerla entrar a mis dominios y jugar mi juego.

Una vez la tuve frente a mí, una risa frenética se apoderó de ella, repetía sin cesar que no temía a la muerte y que se iría feliz, pues nos había cobrado lo que le debíamos y Natsuki había sido suya. Nunca desvió la mirada, aunque el miedo dominara cada parte de su ser, podía sentirlo, ni siquiera cuando realicé ese fino corte en su cuello desapareció de su rostro esa sonrisa cínica, ¿era cínica o satisfecha?, ya no importa más.

Todo se dio como en cámara lenta, sentí su carne rasgarse al contacto del metal afilado, vi sus ojos ponerse en blanco a la vez que su cuerpo caía de espaldas por su propio peso y minutos más tarde yacer inerte en el suelo, empapado de su propia sangre. Y así, terminaron los días de Yuuki.

Algo me saca de mis pensamientos, escucho los primeros pasos acercándose, de quién podrá tratarse… pero qué más da. Al fin y al cabo su reacción será la misma, sólo espero que no sea una antigua fangirl, no tengo ganas de escuchar gritos ensordecedores.

La puerta empieza a abrirse, la persona que será mi verdugo y quien testificará haber presenciado cómo encontró el cuerpo sin vida de la estudiante de tercero y frente a ella, sentada tranquilamente, la estudiante universitaria más respetada. Fujino Shizuru, sosteniendo aún una katana ensangrentada que se comprobará luego fue el arma homicida.

La puerta se ha abierto completamente y… esto no puede estar sucediendo… _No puede ser_. ¿_Has venido por mí?_

_

* * *

_

Notas: Un mini fanfic que surgió hace un par de días mientras tenía un muy mal día, es que claro, no esperarán que con lo sangriento que salió fuese inspirado en una linda noche de verano XD Espero no herir suceptibilidades y por ello coloqué las advertencias necesarias. Si has llegado hasta este punto y aún te interesa leer la parte final, gracias y espero tu comentario.


	2. Tabula Rasa

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

Capítulo 2: **Tabula rasa**

Fui una idiota al no buscarlas aquí desde un principio. Estoy segura de que Shizuru trajo a Nao hasta este lugar, espero no llegar demasiado tarde. No puedo dejar que la lastime, lo que hizo no tiene nombre pero… no es posible que diga esto, pero si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaré. Ella hizo lo que hizo porque se lo permití e incluyo yo… Si tan solo no hubiesen aparecido todos, quizá yo… no, este no es momento para pensar en ello. Debo llegar a la sala del consejo estudiantil y detener a Shizuru.

Al fin he llegado, al colocar mi mano sobre la puerta y comenzar a deslizarla, siento un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda; algo alerta mis sentidos y embarga mi ser de una indescriptible sensación de peligro.

¡No puede ser! no doy crédito a lo que ven mis ojos, apenas si puedo contener las nauseas y las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar. Ahí en el suelo con los ojos aún abiertos y una sonrisa algo difuminada… está Nao; su cabello tan rojo se pierde en aquel mar de sangre donde su cuerpo pareciera flotar, sus brazos están extendidos y su cuello, ¡Oh Dios! su cuello tiene una herida de la que aún brota sangre. Fue un corte limpio y preciso, no cabe duda, fue realizado con maestría y sutileza. La escena parece sacada de un manga gore.

Y ahí frente al cuerpo, sentada tras aquél escritorio, está ella. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa de verme ahí, pero fue cambiando hasta volverse frío y aterrador, tal como aquella vez. Trato de mantener la calma, casi automáticamente mi vista se fija en la katana ensangrentada que acaba de colocar sobre del escritorio.

-Shi..Shizuru, ¿qué has hecho? –Las palabras salen atropelladamente y apenas puedo evitar el temblor de mi voz.

-Acaso ¿no es evidente?, he vengado a mi Natsuki.

-No soy…no… era necesario que te ensuciaras las manos de esta manera, has asesinado a alguien. Debes huir, si hubiese llegado otra persona aparte de mí, estarías perdida... Vamos Shizuru, hay que huir.

-Mi Natsuki, ¿huirá conmigo? –Después de unos minutos en que permanecí callada, sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Su rostro, que por un instante pareció iluminarse, fue cambiando entre angustia, tristeza y luego resignación. Su suspiro me sacó del trance; ella permanecería ahí y no tardaría mucho en ser descubierta, Shizuru pasará el resto de sus días encerrada y todo por mi causa. La decisión está tomada…

-Si Shizuru, huiré contigo.

Sus ojos retomaron ese brillo, mientras se anegaban en lágrimas. Se levantó de la silla y dándole una última mirada al cadáver, tomó mi mano y salimos de ahí. Apenas puedo describir lo que sentí, el contacto de su mano con la mía. Esa misma mano que minutos antes había acabado con la vida de un ser humano sin piedad.

No estoy segura de qué estoy haciendo, pero mientras corremos por los pasillos de Fuuka hasta llegar al jardín, donde se encuentra mi motocicleta, pienso que es mejor así; lo que pasó con Nao será un secreto que jamás será revelado. Viviré mi vida junto a ésta persona que tanto me ama y que pese a todo… no puedo odiar… Me quedaré contigo Shizuru, huiremos juntas al fin del mundo… Pagaré mis culpas a tu lado, mi cuerpo te pertenecerá por entero.

Nao, nos volveremos a ver algún día… Todas nos reuniremos en el infierno… Este fue nuestro último baile.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas**: No me asesinen por como resultaron las cosas. Decidí mostrar a una Shizuru ciega de amor e ira, que no comprendió los verdaderos sentimientos surgidos en Natsuki. Y se limitó a ver lo que quiso, ¿No ocurre a veces así? Queremos tanto a alguien que en determinado momento nos volvemos ciegos y sordos ante las evidencias. Por su parte, Natsuki resignada con la culpa consumiendo su alma, espera que entregándose a Shizuru y salvándola del castigo, pueda acallar su consciencia.

Tuve un día difícil así que me desahogué escribiendo.

Fanáticos de Shiznat, al menos pueden verle el lado positivo, quedaron juntas. Prometo en compensación escribir un fic ShizNat, claro, después de concluir el fic de Vandread.

Saludos!


	3. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Si alguien está leyendo esto, es porque ya no formo parte de este asqueroso mundo. Quizá nadie recuerde lo sucedido hace un año, cuando la Estrella Roja se posó en el cielo. Por aquél entonces yo usaba a los hombres que se acercaban a mí para poder sobrevivir y pagar las cuotas del hospital donde se encontraba internada mi madre… Mi persona más amada, por la única que valía la pena vivir._

_Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo la venia observando en Fuuka gakuen, su modo altivo y prepotente, creyéndose superior a los demás. Ella tenía todo lo que a mi me faltaba, la odiaba, incluso antes de saber que compartíamos un mismo destino. Por azar del destino, quedamos en bandos diferentes y ella se convirtió en mi obsesión, quería dañarla a toda costa._

_Las cosas se dieron de forma tal, que fui la única perdedora del asunto y para colmo de males apareció la perfecta kaichou al rescate de esa chica. Aún después de finalizado el carnaval de las hime, mi odio seguía intacto. Mi madre continuaba en el hospital, pero su condición era la misma y el dinero volvía a ser un problema. Entonces lo supe, tenía la respuesta a mis problemas y era ganar su confianza. _

_Entre tanto Fujino estuviese ocupada con sus estudios universitarios y siempre seguida por la escandalosa y bocona amiga suya, enfrascada siempre en su absurda competencia. No notaría mis avances con su amada princesa de hielo._

_Con el pasar de los meses Kuga y yo nos volvimos "buenas amigas", es irónico pensar lo dócil y confiada que se había vuelto. Todo marchaba como lo había planeado, ella empezó a darme dinero para pagar el hospital y lo que hiciera falta. _

_Después de un tiempo de mantenerme gracias a ella, debo decir que un débil cariño empezó a surgir en mí, había pensado dejar de lado el pasado y empezar a vivir con dignidad. _

_Sin embargo, sucedió lo peor, mi madre falleció. Entonces el dolor y la rabia volvieron a manifestarse, olvidé todo el cariño y borré los buenos momentos de mi memoria, decidí que esta vez, no sería la única en sufrir. Mantuve oculta la muerte de mi madre y continué sacándole dinero a Kuga, pero aún no era suficiente, aún mi venganza no estaba completa. _

_Esa noche habíamos bebido, ella más que yo, cuando la tuve frente a mí y sin mediar palabras rodeé su cintura, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo su calor y su estremecimiento al contacto de mis manos que ágilmente se deslizaron por debajo de su jersey. _

_Aunque en un principio se resistió, casi sin notarlo empecé a arrancarle suspiros y débiles gemidos. La ropa fue desapareciendo y nuestros cuerpos retozaban en el sofá del dormitorio que Kuga compartía con Tokiha y Mikoto. Volverme su amante me generaría más beneficios que el sólo ser simples amigas y aunque se negara entonces usaría el chantaje. _

_Pero el chiste era mantenerlo en secreto y eso no fue posible. Mientras aún nos revolcábamos en medio del dormitorio. Aparecieron Tokiha y Mikoto acompañadas del tonto de Tate y lo peor, o lo mejor, de todo fue que invitaron consigo a la ex kaichou, Fujino Shizuru en persona. _

_Lo siguiente que ocurrió sería difícil y vergonzoso de describir, para resumir, por alguna estúpida razón me eché la culpa de lo ocurrido. Kuga estaba lo suficientemente bebida como para no llevarme la contraria, así que dije haberla forzado. Luego me alegré que trajeran consigo al chico que logró apenas contener a Fujino, dándome el tiempo justo para salir de ahí. _

_Lo que ocurra de aquí en adelante, será producto de la furia de una mujer herida y despechada, se que no tardará en venir por mi. _

_Me siento satisfecha, pues mi venganza se ha completado. _

_Aunque si soy sincera, hubiese preferido poder sobrevivir. _

_Yuuki Nao.

* * *

_

**Notas:** Estos días he estado haciendo limpieza en mi PC y sorpresa, me encontré con esto que empecé y no había terminado. Si alguien notó que los dos primeros capítulos tenían partes que carecían de sentido, espero haber aclarado sus dudas con este epílogo.


End file.
